A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while the compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. Blade outer air seals (BOAS) may be mounted within the engine casing and positioned in close proximity to the outermost tips of the rotatable blades. Should a blade disengage or otherwise become loose it may be desirable to have a portion of the BOAS in close proximity to the engine casing structure.